1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted trim devices and more particularly pertains to a new lighted trim device for attaching to a roofline to serve as a gutter or bargeboard and which can be selectively illuminated when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted trim devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be used as a trim element positioned adjacent to a roofline and which can be selectively illuminated when needed. The device is preferably includes covered light emitters to protect the light emitters from the elements or from objects striking the lights emitters. This will allow the light emitter to remain on the house throughout the year.